


A christmas miracle

by lightsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsanvers/pseuds/lightsanvers
Summary: Sanvers AU: Alex is going to do her christmas shopping but things go unexpectedly. Fortunately,an attractive security guard, Maggie Sawyer is there to save the day. She will be her own christmas miracle.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	A christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonRos47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/gifts).



Alex has just left the building after finishing her work day. It was a week before christmas and she had been to busy to buy anything. Her younger sister had already everything and was too enthusiastic about christmas and had everything prepared and each present bought. She was going the one to host the dinner at christmas eve for the first time and was excited and explaining everything to Alex. Her happiness about it made the older woman smile and even more when she mentioned inviting her girlfriend, Lena, to meet her family officially. Alex was happy that Kara, after kissing too many toads, had finally found someone worthy of her love. She had a little bit of envy since her job as an FBI agent didn't leave her time to find someone who share her life with.  
Before she started to feel sad with herself, she shook her head and entered the shopping center, ready to find the perfect present for all her loved ones.  
She decided to start in a shop that had some kitchen appliance. Maybe her sister was not a great cooker but she sure loves eating. After looking at some corridors from the shop, she left not seeing anything that called her attention. She had to think something else.  
She had always been good at picking up presents but the stress at her job was making her anxious and was seriously affecting her mind. She sure needed some days off to rest and let her mind relax from all the pressure of being an agent.  
She decided that next stop was going to be a clother shop. There she may find something more suitable for her beloved sister. She entered the shop and something caught her sight. A gorgeous, short woman with amazing dark hair and a smile that could light up the entire galaxy. Besides, the security uniform fit her like a glove. She felt herself blush when the security agent smiled at her. She sure caught her checking her out. Before running away to the women section of the shop, she saw the name of the woman in the uniform: Maggie Sawyer.  
She looked at several clothes option unable to find anything since her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the woman from the entrance of the shop. Maybe she could give her number and tell her to grab coffe with her someday. If only she wasn't so shy when it came to flirt with someone she fancied. She shook her head of all these thoughts and focused on the important: the presents for her family.

She finally left the shop with a very nice shirt christmas themed for Kara, an elegant jacket for Lena and a coat for her mother. She said goodbye with her hand to the beautiful security agend and she heard saying her goodbye. She felt herself happy at this little gesture and walked out happily from the shop when she noticed, waking up from her bliss, how someone took her handback and ran away from her. She was going to start running after her but she saw how someone was faster than her in catching the thief. She gasped when she saw how the security caught the men who stole her handbag and how she was immobilizing him. The image was sure sexy. She liked women in uniform and even more if they were good at their job. She noticed how the woman was going back to her, with her handbag and still having the thief under control. She had to call the police to finish the detention and had to secure him after that. The agent approached her and gave her back her handback. She managed to mutter a silent thank you that was awarded by another bright smile. She seriously had felt in love with that smile.  
— I think this is yours — said the agent flashing a smile in her direction.  
— Thanks — I managed to answer quietly.  
The woman just smiled again and proceeded to enter the shop again. She had to do something, something to thank her for returning her belongings, besides,she wanted to get to know her so just before she disappeared from my view she managed to shout “Wait”  
She turned , visibly confused and walked towards Alex and stood before her waiting for the young woman to say something.  
— I...— she stuttered obtaining another beautiful smile from her.— I was wondering if you would want to have a coffee with me... as a thank you gift— she said feeling her cheeks red with embarrasment. She was expecting a no but she surprised her  
— My turn ends in 30 minutes. Wait for me.— she said before finally entering the shop.  
— I will wait for you right here — she whispered knowing she was no longer hearing me.  
She had 30 minutes left to spare before meeting the woman and she was more nervous than ever in my whole life. She feel connected to her somehow. Like they were meant to meet in that same day. She have never believed in destiny but maybe it plays a part in our lifes whether we want it or not.  
She decided to check one last store next to the one where the security agent was working. She had to buy a new perfume for her and she pthree more for the three woman in her life. An image of the woman she just met flashed her mind and she shook her head ignoring what she was feeling on her chest. She went to pay for the stuff and left the shop. 

She looked at her watch. Five minutes left. She was already standing there waiting for the woman to go out. She felt like she was again a teenager and that was her first date.  
What what they do? What will they talk about? Does she like coffee? Argg. She almost shouted at her own frustration when she saw the woman she was waiting was approaching her. They almost smiled at the same time and she felt a thousand butterflies flying in her stomach. It had been a while since she felt this way and it was sure a pleasant feeling but also scared her since didn't want to end up heartbroken.  
The security agent stood in front of her waiting for Alex to say something but since she remained quiet, she was the one to speak first:  
— Hi, I think the first right thing to do is to introduce myself. I am Maggie Sawyer.— she explained in a cheerful tone.  
— I...— Alex stuttered and took a deep breath before trying to speak again.— I am Alex Danvers. I would like to thank you again for what you did. It was really impressive.  
There is no need to make a fuss about it. I was just doing my job and I am glad that I did so now I am meeting a beautiful girl.

Alex blushed at the honest comment about her and Maggie grinned at her reaction. Then, the shorter woman grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear: “Follow me”. Before she could react, they were outside the shopping centre in a street crowded with people. She felt the warmth of Maggie's hand in her and it honestly felt so good. She didn't understand what was happening. Maybe she was not the only one who felt a connection to the woman she just met. She looked at Maggie at her eyes and she noticed how she did the same. They stood for a few seconds just looking at each other and Alex took the chance to appreciate the beauty of her factions. She was flawless and her dimples when she smiled was the cutest thing she ever seen.  
Maggie brook the connection and started to walk without letting go of Alex's hand. She signaled to the sky and Alex looked up and saw the beautiful Christmas light in a way she had never seen before. With that woman by her side, she thought that everything was more beautiful and the christmas light started to feel magical. She was starting to think that maybe is true that miracles happened in that time of the year. 

They continued walking in silent, a comfortable one. It was like they didn't need to speak, just be next to each other. It was surprising considering they just meet two hours ago. Suddenly, Maggie stopped walking an directed Alex towards the inside a coffee shop that was filled with christmas decoration. She followed her until a table next to the window where they could see couples walking hand by hand. They sure seemed one of them while they were there under the lights.  
—I hope you don't mind that I chose the place. — Maggie said breaking the comfortable silence.  
—Not at all. This place is beautiful and the walk with you was quite nice. It was a long time since I noticed how beautiful the christmas lights and it was thanks to you, Maggie— Alex answered wanting to say her name for the first time just to know how it sounded in her lips. 

Maggie smiled widely again and she felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't be falling so fast but with Maggie everything came natural and it was so easy to feel comfortable around her. It was like she had been waiting her whole life for someone like her. She saw how the shorter woman went to order and told Alex to wait there for her. Like she was going to go somewhere. In a few minutes, Maggie came back with two cups of what seemed hot chocolate. The perfect beverage for winter and it smelled amazing. Alex was flashed by her smile as she sat again in front of her. She didn't know what to say so took a sip of the hot drink. Delicious. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Maggie was the one who broke the ice.  
— So, here we are. In an unexpected “date”— she said emphasizing the word date and making sign with her fingers indicating that this was not a regular date. It was better  
Alex smiled at her comment. She remained quiet because she didn't know how to continue the conversation. She was too nervous because of the gorgeous woman who was looking at her with a curious expression.  
—So, Alex, tell me a little bit about yourself. You know my job and I don't know what you do for a living. — told Maggie with a smirk appearing in her mouth. She was obviously starting to be flirtatious with the other woman.  
—I am an FBI agent— Alex answered and saw how Maggie eyes widened at the confession. She sure surprised her. She just hoped it was for the good. She really want to like that woman and she still didn't find an explanation for it.  
—Consider me impressed. I like how women now work in position that men have always thought it was only for them. I also think it is hot that you are an agent.— Maggie said in a flirtateous tone. Now she was definitely being flirtateous towards Alex.

Alex felt herself blushing at the woman's attitude. Her seductive skills were not up to date. Besides, it was a fact that she really liked the woman despite barely knowing her. She wanted to flirt with her as well. She wanted to know where this could take them. She was also sure that she didn't want this to be a one time thing. The FBI agrent wanted to see those dimples over and over again even if it meant that her purse would be stolen a thousand times. Suddenly, she realized that Maggie was waiting for her to say something.  
—I am happy that I impressed you.— she finally answered.— It seems that you like people in uniform as well as wearing yourself one.— she said trying to flirt and hoping that she was being successful.  
—I do like uniforms. Especially if a beautiful girl checks me out while wearing one.

The taller woman felt her how cheeks turned red in embarrasment. The security agent sure remembered how she looked at her when she entered the shop. She felt how her words got stuck in her throat. Fortunately, Maggie come to her rescue.  
Don't worry about your first impression with me.— she reassured Alex.— It was flattering coming from you.—she answered while putting her own hand in top of Alex's and giving a slight squeeze that sent thousands of butterflies flying inside Alex's belly. She also felt how her heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Maggie's warm hand against her own. Again, there was a comfortable silence between the two while keeping their eyes locked in each other.

After Maggie said that, Alex finally managed to relax. They talked about a lot of stuff. Maggie explained how she lived in National City on her own due to the fact that her family didn't accept her for how she was. Alex squeezed her hand at the confession and then it was her time to talk about her family. She explained how she lost her father when she was younger and how much she adored her little sister Kara. Maggie smiled hearing how much she cared about her family and it made her heart fluster when she was being so enthusiastic about something. It was adorable and it made her want to hear more. She could spend her whole life listening to her and never get tired of it. She just couldn't believe such an amazing woman in an unexpected way. She wanted to see her again but she didn't know how to say that she wanted to see her again.

An hour passed between different conversation and her hot drinks had been finished long ago. They stood up knowing that it was time to leave but neither of them wanted to say good bye to the other. Not yet. What both of them wanted was to stay a little bit more and end the evening with a see you soon. They left the coffee shop hand in hand as it was the most natural thing in the word. They walked together as if they were a couple, smiling and laughing and feeling so good next to each other. 

After a while, they ended up in front of the shopping center whey they met just a few hours ago since Alex had parked her motorbike there. They stood stop in front of the doors, neither of them wanting to say goodbye. It was still too soon. They wanted to know more about the other. Maggie decided to be the brave one and kissed Alex's cheek before whispering goodbye. Alex froze in her place and before she could see the other woman's disappear, she ran after her and took her by the arm saying “wait”. Maggie turned knowing it was Alex. Thank god she didn't let her leave. Alex was the first to speak:  
—I know that we just met but I feel a connection a with you and I don't want you to leave thinking that I am never going to see you again. I want to see you again and see where this thing between goes— she said way too fast but Maggie smiled at how cute she was.  
—I want to see you again as well. I also want to know what will happen between us. I also feel this connection, stronger with you that with anyone before.— Maggie answered taking Alex's hands in her own to bring her some calm.  
—So, I have an idea but it may sound crazy for you since we only just had our first date.— Alex explained emphasizing the word date which made Maggie laugh.  
—Ok, tell me your crazy idea. I think I may be into it.  
—Come to my sister's house on christmas eve. As my date.  
—Yes.

________________________________________________________________________

When Alex finally arrived to her home, she couldn't believe what just happened and what she just did. First of all, she needed to call her sister to tell her the news in person. She just hoped she didn't kill her for inviting a complete stranger to her house for the christmas dinner. Hopefully, she will understand after explaining how she felt with Maggie. Her heart warmed just at the thought of her and her stomach flustered with something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
She decided to text her sister instead of calling her because she was afraid that her voice may indicate something about what was happening to her. Her sister answered her after a few minutes telling her that she will at her home the next day to have lunch together. She also added how curious she was about what Alex had to say to her.

Alex answered the text message briefly and then ate some leftovers before heading to bed where dreams about a beautiful brunette were waiting for her.  
She woke up feeling soft lips on her own and missing the touch skin as soft as cream. She shook her head off those thoughts before they could distract her. She checked the phone. She still had around two hours for her sister to arrive there and she needed to clean her place a little bit before that.

That time alone helped her to clear her head while doing house chores that didn't require thinking. She just hoped that her sister didn't freak out too much when she told her that she just met a girl and that her heart couldn't stop telling her that she was the one. Her sister will understand. Besides, she felt the same with Lena despite not accepting it for years until Alex organized a set up because she was frustrated at seeing two of the most important people in her life were deliberately ignoring her feelings. It's been three years since that day and they were just perfect for each other. She took a deep breath and thought that she just needed to tell her little sister that she found the one just like she did with Lena and she didn't want to spend any second to be with her.

Just when she finished`preparing everything, she hear a knock on her door. As least she didn't use the key Alex gave her and decided to announce her arrival. She took a deep breath before opening the door to a Kara who almost knocked down her entering the house in a rush. Someone was impatient to hear her.

—Hello to you too, Kara.— Alex said in an ironic tone.  
—Sorry Alex but I am so curious. You told it was important and didn't even give me any clue about it. — answered Kara slowing down and letting herself fall on the couch  
Before Kara could keep complaining about being called so abruptly and not be given any information about how important it was. Alex just summarised it in a short sentence:

—I met someone special.— she claimed and saw how her sister's eyes widened at the confession and how she stood up from where she was sitting in order to face her sister.  
—Tell me everything. Now.— she asked in a demanding tone.  
Alex proceeded to explain how she first saw her before entering the clothes shop and how she felt attracted to her from the very beginning. Then, she told her how her purse was stolen and how Maggie had recovered it becoming her own christmas miracle. She also explained how the walked together as it was the most natural thing obtaining many awws from her younger sister  
She also explained how they connected while having a coffee together and how they talked about their lifes. It was that everything came natural with being her. Sooner rather than later, Alex arrived to the final part of her story. She had to tell her sister that Maggie was coming to the christmas's eve family dinner and was hoping that her sister wouldn't get mad at her for not asking for permission. So, Alex took a deep breath and confessed:

—At the end of the evening, neither of us wanted to let go of each other and wanted to find a reason to meet each other again. Anything. I was about to leave in my motorbike when I turned to her, who was starting to walk away from me and I said; “ come to the christmas dinner with my family. And she said yes.  
— So, let's get this straight, you invited a woman who you just met to our christmas' celebration because you wanted to see her again and you didn't think of anything better?— asked Kara in a tone that indicated that the whole situation seemed kind of funny to her.  
Alex nodded feeling herself blush and saw how her sister had a huge smile in her face. She headed towards her older sister and hugged her.  
—I am so happy for you Alex. I have been waiting for you to find someone who will make you feel exactly as you describe. I can't wait to meet her. And don't worry about Lena or mum. I will take care of it. Just be there with your gorgeous girl and be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you.

Alex let go of the embrace with tears in her eyes. She was so grateful to have someone as supportive as Kara as her sister. She loved her with all her heart. She couldn't wait for the 24th of December to have the best christmas ever with the people she loved. It was going to be a magical night.

Alex and Maggie have been texting each other almost daily and Alex found herself smiling like an idiot to her phone. She liked that girl more every day and she made so happy. She had never felt this way with someone and she just hoped that the other girl felt the same.  
All these thoughts passed throught her mind every time they talked and before she could realise, the day they would see each other again arrived. Christmas eve. Both decided that they will wait until that day despite that both wanted to meet other before the special date. It was sort of a test, to see if each other will wait for the other no matter what. They were days that the urge to see the other was really strong and they had to take a deep breath to remember what they were waiting for. The love of their life, hopefully.

Maggie was coming to her place and together they would go to Kara's house. She was so nervous that she barely had eaten during the day. She was looking at several outfit options because she wanted to look perfect. She wanted the security guard to be left without words when she opened the door. How they should salute each other? A kiss on the cheek, holding hands? She didn't know, she was too nervous and she only had an hour left before the woman arrived to pick her up.  
She finally decided to wear a red suit with black shirt that suited her perfectly. It was the perfect outfit to leave Maggie speechless. Once she decided on the clothes she was going to wear, she took a quick shower, got dressed and applied some light make up, just enought to highlight her features. Just when she finished getting ready, she heard a knock on her door. Maggie smiled at her and Alex had to supress a smirk when she realised how the woman checked her out. Right after, the FBI agent looked at the woman standing on her door to see how she was also wearing a suit, a black one with a red shirt. It was an outfit that seemed created to match hers.

—Wow Alex, you look amazing.— expressed Maggie looking at her again  
—I could same the same about you. That suit fits you perfectly.— said Alex complimenting her. — Shall we go?  
—Sure.— answered Maggie trying to hide how nervous she was to meet the family of a woman she really liked and with the one who wanted to have a real relationship.

Both linked hands without noticing. It was natural to be like that together. They have achieved an immediate intimacy and despite it surprised them, they loved it. Kara's home was near so they decided to walk just to have some time alone together before being surrounded with people and with curious eyes. Kara and Lena would surely start whispering from the moment they would enter the apartament together, Alex knew them too well. Her mother would welcome them with a warm embrace as she always did with her and she wouldn't hesitate to do it as well with an stranger.  
After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the place where the christmas eve dinner would take place. Alex heard how Maggie took a deep breath before entering the building still hand in hand. Noticing her nervousness, Alex squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her. They took the elevator and exchanged glances and laughed. They reached the 4th floor in a few seconds and headed towards to the door and before they arrived, they saw how a cheerful blonde girl opened the door with a gorgeous dark-haired woman. Alex whispered that the blonde one was her sister Kara and that the other woman was Lena, her partner.

The older sister glanced at the younger one like warning her to not embarras her in front of Maggie obtaining an innocent look from her that was difficult to believe. She knew her two well. They finally entered the apartment and her mother rushed to them and hugged Alex and then Maggie, who was shocked at the beginning but finally responded to it. It felt nice despite not being used to feel loved or anything. When she ended the embrace, Maggie smiled at the woman and thanked her for such a nice welcome.  
Maggie headed to the host of the party and gave her nice bottle of wine as a thank you gift. For that, she had to let go of Alex, who was fast cornered by Lena. She sure wanted some information.

—Hey. — said Lena breaking the ice and gave her a look that meant “tell me everything”.  
—Hey.— answered Alex.— I imagine you want to gossip about my date?.— asked Alex letting go a sigh.  
—For what else would I be here with you instead of being with my girlfriend. Kara already told me how you met and the afternoon you spend together but what I want to know is how you feel about her and how she feels about you. I would hate to see you heartbroken again  
—I know I really like her. I think she is the one I've been waiting for but we haven't really talked about feelings. It's just too soon and this is only our second date but I think she also likes me, otherwise, she wouldn't be here.— said Alex believing every word she said.  
—That's true.—answered Lena.— Just be careful.  
—Don't worry. — assured Alex.

While this conversation was taking place, Kara proceeded to interrogate her sister's date:  
—So, Alex told me you are a security agent. Do you like the job?— asked as a way to start a conversation. The harder questions would come later.  
—I do. There are days that are hard but somedays you get pleasant surprises, like the day I met your sister.— answered Maggie guessing Kara's real intentions.  
—You got me right away.— replied thinking that maybe she had been too obvious-  
—I know you think that your sister and I are going pretty fast considering that we just met a few weeks ago. I want to know that I want to be serious with her, I felt a connection and she may be the one that I've been looking all this time.— explained the shorter woman trying to control her own nerves. — I just hope she feels the same way.— she added.  
—She does, believe me. I know her and she has never looked at anyone the way she looks at you.— said Kara reassuring her.

Maggie smiled at the last sentence and she was going to ask if there was something she could help with when she was stopped by Kara. It seemed that the conversation wasn't over yet.  
—One more question. Maggie. Why did you accept to come here? Don't you have your own family dinner? — asked in a tone that expressed dinner.— Don't get me wrong, I like that you are here. I am just curious.—explained the younger Danvers.  
—Well, I was kicked out when I was a teenager due to my sexuality and I never tried to reach them again and neither they did. After that I've kind of closed towards people. It surprises me to be here and feel so welcome. Your family is amazing Kara. You treat me with kindness despite being a complete stranger.— she confessed.  
—I am so sorry for what you have to endure.This is the first time Alex brings someone to the christmas eve celebration and she looks happy for you being here. Besides, we see how you look at her.You really care about her.

Maggie felt herself blush at the last sentence and before she could answer, they were called by the sisters' mother. Dinner was ready. They headed to the table and before sitting, the shorter woman looked at the christmas decoration surrounding her. She saw a wonderful christmas tree decorated with little balls and when she focused her sight, she saw each of it had the initials of each family member. She located and L and she smiled about how they included Lena. She seemed a nice woman and she really loved Kara. She thought that if things go well, she will have a ball with her own initial. Finally, her vision fell on a mistletoe hanging from the door that accesed the corridor from where they entered and smiled at the detail. She liked that place. When she finished analyzing the decorations, she realized that everyone was already sitting and that they left on purpose one sit next to Alex. She took a deep breath and took her sit next to woman who was becoming so important to her.  
The meal went wonderful. The food was delicious, the company was excellent. She got to know the dynamics between Alex and her family. They were a very closed family and it was funny to see how Lena and Alex interacted. They were like sisters together. Sadly, she also learned that they lost their father when they wear in their early teens. She squeezed the hand of her sitting partner as a way to say “I am here for whatever you need”. There were also some funny moments when Kara and her mother told embarrassing stories about Alex when she was younger and the attempts of the older sister to shut them out. The invited guest couldn't stop laughing when she heard how she got in a mess at school for being to agressive towards two boys who were being mean towards a little Kara. She got expelled for a week but they never messed with any member of the Danvers family again. It warmed Maggie's heart to know how Alex cared about the people she loved. She hoped that she will soon care the same about her. She really wanted Alex to choose her to start a relationship with her.  
After the desserts, she felt dizzy with all the champagne and wine she drank during the evening. She thought that it will be time to come back home. Thank god she came walking. So, Maggie was about to stood up and thank for such a wonderful evening and that it was time for her to head home when Kara suddenly yelled:  
—Everyone, come to the couch. It is time for the traditional game night of the Danvers family.  
Maggie had no idea what was happening but this suddent event meant that she didn't have to come back to her lonely apartment, at least not yet.  
—I am making the teams. Mum said she will play as the referee to guarantee that no team will cheat. Lena, you go with me this time then and Alex you go with Maggie. Let's the game begin.

The first game was guessing the movie. They would get one paper from inside a box and the partner would try to guess it. Each team would interpret three movies. They couldn't talk or make noises, only mymical was valid. Since Maggie was not experienced with the game, Alex was the first to take the paper. At that moment, the other member of the team and prepared to guess the movie. Lena was also ready to start her performance and Kara was determined to win. She sure looked too competitive. They were playing with some kind of advantage but she didn't care. She was too happy to spend more time with the woman standing in front of her. The first movie was won by Kara and Lena's team and they kissed after winning. They were such a cute couple. Now it was Maggie's turn to perform the movie and she hoped that Alex would win that one. That way, it will be a match. The movie was love actually and the acting member of the team mimicked like she was passing some giant cards and simulated that something was written in it. In just a few seconds, Alex shouted “Love actually”. Now they were in a tie. She headed towards Maggie and she gave her a high-five which made her smile widely. The movie game finally ended in a victory for Lena and Kara since the first one guessed the movie too fast to be given time to think.  
The second game was similar. This time,they were given a little blackboard to each team and they had to draw what said in the paper and the other member of the team. Again, people who knew each other better had an advantage. However, Maggie and Alex didn't care who she would win, they just wanted to be next to each other longer, to spend more time together. Once both team were ready, the second game started. The official couple won the first round but the other team found some kind of secret understanding and they managed to adress the other two drawings, winning the game. In the emotion of the moment, Alex hugged Maggie and the last hesitated a little bit before returning the embrace. It lasted longer, it seemed that neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They finally let go when Kara coughed breaking the moment. Both blushed while ending the hug since they seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone.  
Sadly, it was time for the last game and they would have to end that magical night without any of the woman having done any advance in being something else. Both seemed to scare about what the other may feel. Kara and Lena had talked about it and they knew that both had feelings about the other and they had a plan if by the end of the celebration, neither of them would be brave enough to change things. But now, they still had the last game before having to put the last resource into practice. Kara announced that the last game was a singing contest. It would consist on three songs from the famous videogame sing star. Alex sighed knowing that they would lose. Her little sister was a good singer and her vocals were amazing. At least, she would have fun when she would see Maggie's face smiling at her when she would realize what and awful singer she is. They decided that the videogame would choose the song so as not to choose a song that would benefit the person. It was silly considering that Kara would sing any song perfectly. The first two to sing in a versus where Alex and her sister. Obviously, the second one won. The older sister admitted her defeat and sat next to Maggie. She heard her whispering in hear ear “good job” who made her feels sparks throughout her body and her stomach fill with thousands butterflies. The members of the other team saw this interaction and thought that maybe they wouldn't have to interfere. They resumed the game and then it was a turn for a versus between Lena and Maggie. They were almost equal in punctuation during the whole song but in the last part of it, Maggie started to gain more points and finally won the song. She let go and excited yes who made Alex laugh. She was shocked to hear her sing. She didn't not have a great voice but she managed to make the correct notes to each part. Now it was time for the final song, a duet between the two members of each team. For the last song, Lena said that she wanted to choose the song. The other two woman accepted and they saw how Lena scrolled through the differents song included in the game until she finally stopped in one. She chose one from Lady Antebellum, Need you now. It was a difficult one but since it was who would end the night, it was alright. The first team was the one composed by the official couple. It was magical to see the connection between two woman who were so different. The blonde one nailed every note and they obtained a very high punctuation. Now it was time for Alex and Maggie. They were so nervous to sing such a romantic song together but once the music started, all the nervous were gone. They looked at each while singing it and you could see the sparks between the two when the arrived to the bridge of the song. When they sang the sentence “need you now” it seemed that they would be singing in the other and that they really needed each other. The other team smiled at the performance, and even her mother realized that there was something between the two woman as if not was obvious before.Sooner rather than later, the song ended and they seemed to wake up from another reality when they were all alone. They let go of the microphones and saw the final punctuation, a low one. They had lost but they didn't care since they had won something more important: a chance in happiness with the woman of her dreams.  
Maggie looked at her watch and saw that it was really late. The dizziness from the alcohol passed a long time ago and she could perfectly walk to her home. She started to say the different goodbyes to each of the host and specially Kara for letting her be here. The blonde woman hugged her and made her promise to come back again for another game night. Now it was time to say goodbye to Alex. She wanted to kiss her so badly but she didn't know if it was too soon so she decided that it would next time. She would see her again. She caressed Alex's cheek while saying how grateful she was for inviting her since this had been her best christmas ever. She held Maggie's hand in her check and after a few seconds, she let go of it and saw how the woman went towards the corridor that leaded to the door. She looked at her back and her sister made her turn to her:  
—What are you doing? Are you going to let her go like that? Without even a kiss. I know you and you want to kiss her as much as she does. Go now.— she commanded.  
It was true what she just said. She wanted to kiss the woman but she was scared but when she heard her sister say “you want to kiss her as much as she does”, there was no fear anymore.  
—Now it is your chance Alex. She is right under the mistletoe. Go and kiss her under it.— she said while pushing her towards Maggie.

She cut the distance between her and the woman who was about to leave the house, grabbed her by the arm and turned to her face. They were right under the mistletoe and she kissed deeply, with all the feelings she couldn't express with words. The other woman was shocked at first but when she realized what has happening she responded to the kiss eagerly. Her lips were so smooth and they found a perfect rhythm in the kiss. They would kiss each other forever. Both woman let go of the kiss reluctantly having the need to catch some air. When they stopped, they heard some cheers and Kara shouting something that sounded “That's how the Danvers woman kiss” which made everyone laugh. This was truly a magical christmas and she couldn't wait the spend her life with the woman who became her own christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the Secret Sanvers Winter Holiday event 2020. I hope that it would made my match smile and and forget about this horrible year. Things would get better. Enjoy it and I hope you like it.


End file.
